Uatu (Alternate Earth-152312)
"I still love how 'people' have called me their devil, and lord and savior; I'll have you know 'I'm not evil. I've never taken a life, nor have I coerced anyone into stealing from a cookie jar; I just make it easier for people to do what they want. Why do they blame a devil for all their little failings? Surely you wonder as well. They use any name but their own as if some puppet master spent their entire day hovering over their shoulders "Dance monkey dance!", forcing them to commit acts they would otherwise find repulsive. 'The Devil made me do it.' I have never made any one of them do anything. Never. They live their own tiny lives; I do not live their lives for them; they are geuinely terrible people and they know it. That's why I, unlike like brother dearest, like you so much: you own your decisions with such bluntness; you know what I do, and for some reason, you'd waste your life protecting them; you are so much greater than them." I Am only as Your People Desired Uatu is the elder brother of Uxas. In Zenysciran mythology, he is the god of knowledge, wisdom, cynicism, and apathy. Uatu was a very passive Titan, unlike most of his race, largely due to his pessimism not inablity; he is actually said to be the strongest Titan ever born. Uatu once traveled to the planet Earth in the land before common era, where he encountered many immoral babarians; he decided to make Earth is pet project where he would give any who called to him whatever they wanted no matter what they called him or how; he was dismayed to learn that with that power, almost everyone invented large, immoral systems with him allegedly at the center, in order to control large masses of people; Uatu came to believe that that was all humans would ever be. Author's Note I wanted to play with the concept of a god, and see where it took me; it took me to Uatu the Watcher, and my eventually heavily altered version of him; this Uatu is a flawed being like any other, but he is generally far wiser than any other lifeform. Relationship with the Superhuman Uatu, being familiar with the best works of human ingenuity, had taken great interest in William Lawton, whom he called "a true superhuman." their relationship was heavily inspired by Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes; Uatu is Mycroft, he knows more than Will, way more, but he just does not care to do anything to help despite his potential, but Will is full of passion, and hope for humanity, despite his own cynicism, which is the very trait Uatu praises. Uatu as a God I use Uatu and Uxas to explain some of the recorded myths, as a way add conflict to William's journey; Will as a rational empiricist is faced with great internal and external conflict as he meets someone who manipulated people into commiting terrible acts (Uxas), and Uatu, who stood by most of the time, only attempting interference as Zarathustra, Satan, Siddhartha Gautama, and Jesus, but as each failed he eventually gave up. In talking to Uatu, Will learned that many of these myths were either lies told by Uxas in order to gain followers, or Uatu in order to deter. Trivia Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Males Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Smart Category:Geniuses Category:Shape Shifting Category:Royalty Category:Living Characters Category:Investigation Category:Intimidation Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Deities Category:Alternate Earth-152312